echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter's Village
Hunter's Village is a small mountain-side village located east of Oren and south of Aden. It falls under the purview of the Aden Castle manor. It is the home of the Hunter's Guild, as well as a good portion of the Coin Collectors found in Elmoreden. Hunter's Village was founded by hunters, and has many traditions and rules that lends to the village's peace. Anyone found to violate these rules is expelled from the village by Guild President Bernard. Never hunt another Hunter's prey and never take what another Hunter has captured. The village straddles a large canyon and is divided into two areas: The shops are lined up on the northwest side of the canyon, and the various class guilds located southeast, above and on platforms built into the canyon wall. There are two bridges connecting the sides of town, and in the past were dropped when the King accused the villagers of being bandits, eventually giving up after three months. Duke Athebalt was the one who finally made peace between the Hunter's Guild and the King. Guild Master Aren, who resides in the village, is Duke Athebalt's son. The village is especially known for its proximity to the Enchanted Valley and the Forest of Mirrors. It is saidCaptain Raigen that there are many ruthless criminals that gather in the village, leading to several feuds. Captain Raigen has heard rumors of an outlaw guild, but has found no proof, and seeks any information that might be found about them. Magister Moses knows of a group of Assassins residing in the village who would go so far as killing the Royal Family if they were paid enough. Citizens Exterior * Adventure Guildsman * Adventurers' Guide * Dimensional Merchant * Black Marketeer of Mammon * Dusk Priestess * Priest of Dawn * Lottery Ticket Seller * Grand Olympiad Manager * Aden Manor Manager * Balthazar * Elder Cronos * Gatekeeper Esmeralda * Pet Manager Nelson Guards * Captain Raigen * Guard Paros * Guard Norton * Guard Nasign * Guard Byron * Guard Gardner * Guard Weston * Guard Makhis Warehouse * Warehouse Keeper Sorint * Warehouse Chief Baxt * Warehouse Freightman Silva * Information Broker Grimst Blacksmith * Mineral Trader Onyx * Blueprint Seller Tangen * Blacksmith Duning * Head Blacksmith Vergara Weapons & Armor Shop * Trader Edroc * Trader Viktor Grocery Store * Fishing Guild Member Berix * Cybellin * Symbol Maker Keach * Trader Garette * Trader Hally Orc Guild * Prefect Chakiris * High Prefect Garvarentz * Amulet Seller Raik * Seer Lazenby Dark Elf Guild * Magister Errickin * Master Prestan * Grand Master Medown Warrior Guild * Master Aren Athebalt * Master Luther * Master Queenien * Master Stedmiel * Grand Master Siria Mystic Guild * Spellbook Seller Burns * Magister Evelyn * Magister Moses * Magister Page * Magister Videlrien * Grand Magister Scraide Kamael Guild * Grand Master Barta * Grand Master Miya * Master Fabnor * Master Selsia Hunter's Guild * Guild President Bernard * Guild President Colin * Hunter Guild Member Black Cat * Guild Member Grey Notes Category:World Category:Cities